justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dançando
( )|artist = |year = 2013|dlc = Noviembre 26, 2013 (PAL)|difficulty = Medio|nogm = 3|dg = |pictos = 114}}de:Dançandoen:Dançandopt:Dançando Category:Canciones Category:Canciones en Just Dance 2014 "Dançando" by is featured in the NTSC version of . It is also available as a DLC for the PAL region. Appearance of the Dancer The routine is performed by a woman with a black afro. She wears golden earrings, an indigo necklace with blue triangles, a red dress with a black belt and a red fluffy skirt, and a pair of black gladiator heels. Background The background is inspired by Brazil. On it are some blue, green, pink, yellow panels of different widths and lotus leaves. It shows some lyrics from the chorus of the song. There are four silhouetted dancers in the background, all of whom look like samba dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Pose facing your left side with your arms behind your body while shaking your body at the same time. Gold Move 2: Similar to Gold Move 1, but done twice. Gold Move 3: Do a circle in the air backwards while slightly crouching. Dancando gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dancando gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Dancando gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dancando gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dancando gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Dancando gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Dançando appears in the following Mashups: * Hips Don’t Lie (Caliente) * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) Captions Dançando appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Que Calor *Baila Con El Fuego Trivia * This choreography is based off the official choreography from the music video. * Many elements from the music video are shown in the background, such as the lyrics in the paint style font, and the backup dancers. *Ubisoft Brasil uploaded a video of Ivete Sangalo presenting the song for the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuGkg_k9hBE * The dancer has two available avatars: one of them being unlocked with five Mojo coins in the game, and another that comes with the PAL DLC version. Both avatars are the same. * The avatar for this song is different: the avatar has green glow and a blue and yellow necklace, while the coach has a little pink or red glow and an indigo necklace. * Dançando is the second Portuguese-language song in the Just Dance series, the first one being Mas Que Nada. ** It is the first one to be solely in Portuguese, as Mas Que Nada had lyrics in both Portuguese and English. * The backup dancers are based off the following songs: ** The first backup dancer is P4 of Spectronizer. ** The second backup dancer is Call Me Maybe. ** The third backup dancer is P1 of Blurred Lines. ** The fourth backup dancer is María (Sweat). *In an official Fankit that Ubisoft released, a remade version of the avatar was found; in the remade avatar, the necklace now has red triangles, and the hair is flattened and has been slightly relocated. *In the lyrics, the word "dançando" is sometimes misspelled as "dançado". * The lyrics "Mamãe vai fazer, papai vai fazer" and "Mamãe vai fazer, só falta você" both appear as single lines at first, but they are divided in two lines the second time they're sung. Gallery Game Files Dancando cover generic.png|''Dançando'' Dancando cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach dancando cover albumbkg.png| album background dancando_cover@2x.jpg| cover DancandoAvatar.png|Avatar on 136.png|Avatar on 0338.png|Avatar found in an official Fankit dancandopictos.png|Pictograms Screenshots dancandoPALopener.png|''Dançando'' on the menu dancandoPALmenu.png|Routine selection menu Others Maxresdefault ew.jpg|Official thumbnail (US) dancandobg.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Ivete_Sangalo_-_Dançando Teasers Dançando - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dançando - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Dançando - Just Dance 2014 Others Recado da Ivete Sangalo - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:Dançando en:Dançando pt:Dançando Categoría:DLCs Categoría:Just Dance 2014 DLCs